zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Stalhorse
Stalhorses, also known as Bone Horses' are an undead species from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are born from reanimated horse skeletons, and are used as riding mounts by Stalkoblins. Description Stalhorse are a rare undead variant ("Stal") of horses that are occasionally used by Stalkoblin as riding mounts. They can be encountered by Link in a few areas of Hyrule such as the Ranch Ruins, Rutile Lake, N. Tabantha Snowfield or East Akkala Plains. Like Bullbos used by Bulblins in Twilight Princess, Stalhorse are not hostile towards Link when riders are killed, though they will flee from him. Link can try to mount them, they will automatically be tamed. He can ride one just like a living horse, but like wild animals it cannot be registered at a stable. The Stable Clerk will indeed consider it as a monster and refuses to register or board it out of fear that it may eat the living horses. Link is not the only Hylian brave enough to ride one as Baddek mentions he once rode on a horse made of nothing but bones up in the snowy Hebra Mountains. Link even asks if he was scared and Baddeksays he wasn't noting he could never be scared by a horse even an undead one showing not all Hylians are afraid of them. It is unknown if Stalhorse actually eat their living counterparts as it may simply be fear and due to associating it with other "Stal" monsters such as Stalfos, Stalkoblin, Stalmoblin, and Stalizalfos. Other characters will also act fearful (if unarmed) or hostile (if armed) towards an approaching Stalhorse ridden by Link. They will suggest that most people fear it due to its appearance and undead nature, despite its apparent docile behavior when rider-less. Like other "Stal" enemies encountered outside areas, Stalhorse only appear at night, from 9:00 p.m. to 5:00 a.m. since they will die at sunrise. Despite their apparent lack of digestive organs, Stalhorse can eat ingredients such as Apples, Swift Carrots and Endura Carrots. Eating Endura Carrots gives them three yellow Spurs to gallop more, but they disappear after a single use. Stalhorse cannot be stabled so their stats cannot be viewed directly, but they must have 3 stars of stamina as they can be spurred to a gallop three times. By comparing their canter speed to other horses it can also be determined they have 3 stars of speed. Their strength is unknown. Hyrule Compendium After obtaining the Camera Rune, Link can take a picture of a Stalhorse to add it to the Hyrule Compendium. Stalhorses are often called "Bone Horses" by most Hylians as and are considered by some to be a mythical creature due to their rarity. According to the Hyrule Compendium, they are "Creatures" and were once ordinary horses but Ganon's power resurrected them. Side quest If Link gets the Camera Rune, Juannelle, living at the Snowfield Stable, proposes the side quest "Stalhorse: Pictured!". She asks Link to take a picture of a Stalhorse which can be found at an enemy base north of the stable, and show it to her. She will reward Link with a Silver Rupee (100 Rupees). See also * Bone Cucco * Horse * Stalizalfos * Stalkoblin * Stalmoblin * Stalnox Gallery Breath of the Wild Horse Stalhorse (Riding Mount).png|Link riding a Stalhorse Breath of the Wild Horses Stalhorse (Hylian Hostility).png|Hylian soldier Hoz being hostile towards a Stalhorse Category:Undead Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races